Trapped in Darkness
by skidarsky
Summary: Lampy just can't get used to living with the Master again, especially with his uneasiness and nightmares.


**A/N**: **I grew up on** **this movie, and just started watching it again. Lampy has always been one of my most favorite characters, along side Toaster and Blanky. I had to write this, just as a sort-of follow-up to the ending of the original film. Enjoy! :)**

The Master's dorm was quite spacious, and that was how Lampy liked things—full of space. He'd liked it that way ever since he could remember, most-likely due to the fact that the old cabin was so big itself.

The lamp shivered in spite of himself, turning his head to look outside the window which was painted with millions of smaller, lamp-like structures against a darkish-blue canvas. He could hear the distant rumbling of thunder outside, which brought back the not-so happy memory of himself being struck by a vicious bolt of lightning in order to recharge the power source which would ultimately lead his friends to the Master himself.

" Hey lamp, you alright?" A gruff voice asked in the darkness.

" Y-yeah, I'm okay Kirby," Lampy spoke with shakiness in his voice. " Thanks."

That old vacuum cleaner must have believed him, since he huffed away somewhere and ignored him for the rest of the night.

" Gee, didn't know he still had a touch of grumpiness to him," The lamp muttered.

For another hour or so, Lampy stared almost unconsciously around the darkened room. He pleaded with himself to just switch his own light on, but he didn't dare wake his sleeping friends. Though any form of darkness tended to freak him out, he fought the urge and instead turned his attention to the other appliances nearby.

Blanky was cuddled beside him, sucking on one of his soft corners for comfort. Lampy never completely liked the blanket, he was too much of a little wuss to ever really care for, but after many attempts at being rude to the poor thing and hurting his feelings alongside everybody else doing so, he couldn't help but at least _try _and be nice to the rag.

Radio was, as usual, pertaining to his own affairs on the nightstand and playing the gentle broadcasts of news around the world, occasionally switching to soft jazz music. The melodic tune almost lost Lampy in a deep sleep, but everything around just felt so uneasy. After all, they'd only just gotten to the Master's college a day ago.

Toaster sat beside the radio, snoring quietly and infrequently mumbling nonsense in his sleep. Lampy knew this to be true, since the toaster always tended to have bad dreams. And wherever Kirby had rolled off to, he didn't care.

" H-hey, anyone awake?" The lamp brought himself to speak. No answer. He assumed he was definitely all alone, at least until the Master came back from his schooling.

All he could really do was sleep, and after fighting silently with himself to do so, he did.

The thunder and lightening appeared to be having a war with each other, as the four remaining appliances screamed for their friend to be brought back from the wind's strong grip.

" BLANKY!" They all took turns yelling his name.

The lamp took careful notice to the fact that their only source of power, and travel for that matter, was completely dead and out of sorts.

" Our power's gone dead," Kirby screeched from a distance.

Lampy, being the only one of the five able to read, remembered an article he'd read on electricity. If he could somehow create a pathway for it...and then the idea hit him like wildfire. With a last troubling glance back at his three remaining friends, he ultimately decided to take the risk, and aimed high and mighty for the sky, ready for the light-blue light to strike him at any moment.

" Lampy!" Toaster shouted.

He didn't listen, and kept his steady aim. Suddenly, it struck him faster than he'd anticipated, and immediately coursed through his entire body. The pain was indecipherable, so painful in fact that he nearly screamed and cried, but he held back in fear of bringing any more horror upon his friends than he already had.

The lamp could feel every last inch of power zipping through his system. Even when it all ended, and he finally fell to the sopping wet ground and passed out cold, he could still feel an immense amount of agony. Lampy felt it in his head, his cord, and just about everywhere else.

Everything was going entirely black now, and he suddenly felt less pain and relaxed a bit.

_ " I must be dead now,"_ He thought. _" Hopefully they'll find Blanky and the Master soon."_

-oOo-

A set of fairly harsh prods, and he was instantly awake, and surrounded by his friends.

" What is it?" Lampy moaned.

Each of their worried gazes soon turned to ones more full of contentment, as Toaster started to explain, " You were having some pretty bad nightmares last night, Lampy."

" _I_ was?" The confused lamp asked. His friends shook their heads, leading him to continue, " Toaster, you're one to fall asleep and have nightmares, so you certainly must have been dreaming yourself."

" No, Lampy, we all heard it. You woke up screaming and then started rambling on about what happened the night you recharged the battery for us, a-and...you kept doing it over and over again. We got so worried for you." Toaster exclaimed sadly.

The orange-and-yellow colored lamp sighed, glaring at the slight scarring of his plug from the blow, along with the faint dent in his cord which hadn't quite healed since the incident, but was far better off than before.

" I'm sorry," He moaned once more.

" Don't be, we were just worried, is all," Radio replied. " You sure did do an honorable thing that day, after all."

Lampy nodded, a bit embarrassed by the way his friends cheered for his act of bravery once more, since they hadn't quite gotten the chance to when it actually happened.


End file.
